Vicissitude
by Immortalis Ramala
Summary: Change, it is something that is happening a lot in Forks lately, things have been chaotic, then they came. Strange people, and someone who will relate to Isabella Bella, better than any other one person could possibly. R&R… crap summery
1. Chapter 1

**Vicissitude**

Fan-fiction by Immortalis Ramala

**Meaning**: Change

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters in this book, not listed in my claimer, are property of Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight, or New Moon.

**Claimer: **Miles Nocturne; Nile Nocturne; Francis Nocturne; Wendy Nocturne; Annabelle Exoticain; Contessa Exoticain; Chandra Mokena; if any more are added in I will add them to the claimer.

**Summery: **Things are changing rapidly for Bella; she is waiting to be changed. But things change yet again, causing greater unrest and stress between her and Jake as a new family of vampires arrives. But they aren't really like the Cullen's, or any of the vampires she has come across. Something feels that way at least. They are such beautiful creatures, strange creatures. Twin brothers with a beautiful dark female vampire, and then there was Chandra. A human. Bella gets to know this new girl in town, and finds a friendship threw the startling similarities they share. Then what happens when they come much sooner than expected to make sure that Bella is turned into one of the immortals?

**Point of View from: **Chandra

So this was Forks?

It was strange to be so far away from everything and everyone I knew and loved.

For the acceptation of those whom I have traveled with.

My beautiful angel Nile.

We came with Miles, his identical twin brother who had been a nightmare to accept me, and his wife, Contessa, who might have shared a different last name, but that was so their cover wasn't destroyed.

I held their secrets close to me; they all grew to accept me, as I had for them.

They also had three adults. 'Parents'… Their creators.

Francis and Wendy Nocturne were mates whom had been together for hundreds of years.

They created Nile and Miles when they were found near death in a vast desert.

I felt a shiver run down my spine.

I knew this would be better.

I had escaped the wrath of my father, Nile saved me, but he killed my father.

I might have hated my dad, but I had a love for him that should have never been because of the things he had put me threw, the things that he did to me.

My dad had beat me, he would hit like a boxer that had stars around my head, and bones constantly broken.

Then there was my mother, who had perished due to cancer. She had been my rock, always taking the beatings for me, always finding a way to get my father off me.

I would love her for her devotion to me, but I would also have resentment for myself for the inability to help her back.

We had a house made for us ahead of our arrival. A nice mansion with a smaller, but just as extravagant house for Annabelle and Contessa.

These people had come and accepted me, taken me in, yet no matter how hard I begged my new family wouldn't stand for me being changed.

Nile made sure that I was safe; he would never stand for me to be hurt.

I looked over to the seat beside me. Nile was looking at me; I could remember how I used to blush so violently each time I had caught him staring.

Now I smiled back with such love throbbing in my heart it was just about unbearable.

His thin lips curled up as he looked at me with such compassion in his dark brown eyes.

Such warmth in them.

I trusted him, even when he was starving and thirsting, when he was angry, violent.

I trusted him not to hurt me.

And he knew that.

Myself, I had deep green eyes with long black hair with a slight wave.

I had pale smooth skin, paler some of my strange friends.

I was five foot six tall with a petite body, nothing compared to an athlete, and I looked like someone you could break over your knee without trying.

My legs were long, toned; I had thick dark lashes, a thin face with good bone structure.

I don't believe it, but I am constantly tolled I am beautiful.

They explained they were of a much rarer 'breed' of the vampire species.

An older line of blood that was much unheard of.

They claimed more power, though I really couldn't be sure, I never really seen them and the regular vampires working together for comparison.

Not that I really have seen other vampires.

Nile was powerful, he had the ability to read minds, manipulate feelings, and he was the fastest in his family. Nile was a desirable creature. He had light blonde hair with darker brown eyebrows, his face was gently rounded, yet such a power to his expression. He had a muscled body with strong legs and arms; his chest was hard with muscle. Yet his body seemed to stray far from the 'body builder' look. He was a god to me. My handsome angel.

Miles, he had visions of how people would die, when he touches people he can see their death, and he has grown able to hide his expression. He claims to not know my fate, which I seem to enable his power. He also has skin that can much be like a chameleon, he can become 'invisible', and with this ability he can also change the tone of his skin, making him much more… Humanly normal than his paler brother. He looks exactly like his brother, but his hair might be short, but it is longer and shaggier than his brother, and it was a black or dark brown. He is one of the strongest, along side of Francis.

Speaking of Francis, now if I was not already head over heals for Nile, I would be swooning with no shame over him. He was six foot tall with hazel eyes, which darken and lighten according to his mood, a thing I took not on their eyes. He has pale skin, with light caramel brown hair, his body was in excellent shape, very hard muscle all over his body, yet it could be hidden with clothing. In other words, not body builders look. He was like the 'Brad Pitt' of the family. He along with Miles, as said before, is the strongest. He has the ability to inflict illusions and 'visions' that are very vivid and real upon people. He is able to send ideas, and manipulate the people around him.

The last person of the Nocturne family was Wendy. Beautiful Wendy. Her skin is pale, but with a darker tint to it than the others of the vampire coven. She was Spanish, black wavy hair like mine, she looked like she could be my mother, she was about the same height…Scratch that, more like sisters actually. She had the ability to comfort, of compassion and calming.

Then there was Annabelle, the 'mother' of Contessa. She was six foot one, long blonde hair with piercing blue eyes. Cold, resentment filled eyes. Her mate had been killed, she avenged his death, but she always has that look in her eyes. Her pale blues colors fluctuate. The eyes seem to be a topic that is different from 'regular' vampires also. She has the power of seduction and of dream walking, as in she can enter people's dreams, and even control them.

Last but not least, is Contessa? She makes me look at her with envy. She is a calm creature, and such control over her body, her movements. She is the most beautiful I have to say, of the females. Her hair a blazing gold with waves in her hair. Her eyes shocking blue with the outline black ring around the blue. She was in shape, like a painting, the example of a perfect being. She had also had the power of seduction, she could make boys and girls swoon with but her presence. She could also manipulate people; she could hypnotize people with her eyes and get them to do her bidding. Such a persuasive angel of cruel pure beauty.

I felt the car come to a stop and looked out the window to see the towering mansion, and beautiful house up the road.

I had no time to react truly; I was never one for Niles speedy run. He was dreadfully fast.

I squealed as he had me in his arms, and my suitcase, and ran into the house, actually accidentally taking the door off with him.

He soon had us up in the top of the four story house.

Which was overly insane in my mind.

We had a massive room, I felt like a princess. Smiling at me he twirled me around.

"We are home, my beautiful Chandra"

I smiled as our faces came closer.

"I guess we are"

And we embraced and kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vicissitude**

**Meaning:** Change

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters in this book, not listed in my claimer, are property of Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight, or New Moon.

**Claimer:** Miles Nocturne; Nile Nocturne; Francis Nocturne; Wendy Nocturne; Annabelle Exoticain; Contessa Exoticain; Chandra Mokena; if any more are added in I will add them to the claimer.

**Summery:** Its chapter two. A clan of a strange, rare breed of vampires comes, what happens when someone is found murdered and drained of all blood? Jake and Bella's already shaky friendship is jeopardized again. She knows it wasn't the Cullen's, and the fear Victoria is back arises again.

**Point of View from:** Nile

You know there is always that one person that is meant for you, no matter how many times you die, you strive to meet the re-incarnation of that person.

For me I was sure that Chandra was it. I remember a love I let live her life human, no matter how much she pleaded with me to change her.

Chandra made me feel just like she had, that beautiful woman who had been called Cynthia.

I didn't want to ruin the life of Chandra either; I wanted to let her live a normal life, was it too much to ask?

She was so brave for a human, I swear to god that girl was more fearless than me, I heard what she had to go threw, I saw.

The agony that she took every time her dad needed to get some steam out of him.

Yet she took every hit, she fought every time, she made everything worse for herself, yet never once had she asked for help.

Such pain one person had to endure, and she managed, it was never her to break, how long it took me to get her to admit he hit her.

At least she couldn't deny it, since I killed her father after seeing him do that to her.

My flower.

I knew she had issues; she had a lonely life full of hurt, of loss and betrayal.

I knew she loved me, how she resented it at first, fearing the worst, I knew that, as she should.

I am not something love should be allowed to have.

I thirst for her, I want to drink her dry, her fragrance so enticing and inviting.

She always had thoughts to me.

I am happy that Miles cannot see her death, that something in her blocks his ability.

And I am also more than happy that I can read her mind, at least most the time I can.

At first it was impossible, its now as if she allows it.

Here she is in bed with me, who myself cannot sleep, she sleeps.

I don't want to take sleep away from her.

She will have her nightmares, but when she is comfortable, seeming when she's around me, she dreams happy things.

I don't want those times of escape from what reality holds away from Chandra, my princess.

Princess, what she has grown to accept as my pet name. Never really approved of it, but to me it suits her.

She's princess and queen of my heart, she's my goddess ruler of passion.

How careful I was around her.

I tried to move more carefully around her, she had bad memories, and my heart felt like it was being torn out, such agony, as she would flinch at quick movements I made.

I don't want to be associated with he past, I know turning her would help dull the pain of her past, but then she would have forever to find heart ache again.

Never do I want that inflicted upon her.

My pale dead finger traced the curves in her lips, my brown eyes on her face with her devilled up black waves.

She was one treasure I never wanted to let go.

It was because of this beautiful miss I would be attending high school.

True, only for a year, but school was boring, been there, done that; know it all better than anyone.

I felt her lips curl into a small smile as I traced them, yet she did not wake.

"Nile, my love"

These words made me smile down at my princess, my queen.

She, to I, was a rose with no thorns, but with wounds of sadness.

I planned to heal those wounds…

**Point of view: **Bella

Yesterday there was supposed to be new students, but they never arrived.

I really was exited. I think they were the newest people now in the school, other than I.

Why I was so exited, I really have no clue.

Perhaps a chance that I could be left alone by the hounding young men of the town.

Today in first period, no one new.

Math.

Eugh.

Lucky new people who got to miss it.

Next though, I had Social, and again, no one new.

I felt disappointment.

Why, again it made no sense really.

Lunch came and as I walked into the Cafeteria I spotted four students. I heard each were from three families.

But only once before had I seen beings like them.

The Cullen's.

My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets. All but one had the uncomforting, perfections beauty, which Edward and his family had.

And she herself was a very beautiful girl.

Boy was I surely knocked out of popularity… Or was everyone going to avoid these new students also.

I was staring. I looked at the beautiful twins; they were twins for the acceptation of hair colour.

These people had to be vampires, well, accept that one girl…

Well…

Maybe the black haired twin, he wasn't really…

Well, pale…

He looked human, but he was too beautiful to be human….

Edward walked next to me and I caught his frown, he must be trying to see what was on their minds…

"They… They look like you"

I stammered, Edward nodded, eyes holding in the young blonde.

**Point of View: **Edward

This sight was so unsettling. I had Bella here, and all of a sudden I felt an impulse to get her away from the school, and home.

I smelled vampires.

But this was not Victoria.

He walked in and spotted _them_, and he couldn't read a single ones mind.

He was concentrating on the blonde, when he met eyes with the boy.

Instantly both of us seemed to tense, as if a need to establish dominance, to protect what was ours.

For me it was Bella, and from the looks of it, the black haired female was his.

Don't come closer. My family will not tolerate normal's interfering with us 

Shock spread over my face. It wasn't _me_ who had thought that, it was the blonde boy, looking at me.

I tried something than.

Normal's? You are vampires? 

I was sure that the boy couldn't hear my thoughts, vampire or not, I couldn't help but feel a little less unique, or special.

_We are Homos-Exoticus. Think what you may on what it is, I doubt you ever will. We do not wish trouble vampire_

I looked at him, Bella noticed and looked up at me herself, worry in her face.

"He knows what I am" I said unsettled, "But I don't think I know what he is"

Bella looked up at me, her beautiful face, and her eyes.

_My angel._

I noticed I let a thought slip, and again I looked over at the blonde.

The others looked to, including the obvious human.

You have a human love. How sweet. Respectable. I am not poking fun at you, for that would insult me and my love. Chandra is human.

I and the blonde seemed to confuse the people at tables, everyone seemed to notice the stare down the blonde and I were having.

She is my angel.

I nodded nodded. Bella, my sweet looked at me in confusion.

Bella is my angel. I myself do not want trouble.

No smile was on the blonde boys lips.

And then we shall live in harmony till that changes

His words did not show my any comfort, but disturbed me. Until that changes? Did he think that I would one day look him up to kill?

What are you, really? You must be a vampire.

The blonde smiled for the first time, chuckling. His group looked to him

I am not like you. I am different. Better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vicissitude**

**Chapter Three**

Fan-fiction by Immortalis Ramala

**Meaning**: Change

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters in this book, not listed in my claimer, are property of Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight, or New Moon.

**Claimer: **Miles Nocturne; Nile Nocturne; Francis Nocturne; Wendy Nocturne; Annabelle Exoticain; Contessa Exoticain; Chandra Mokena; if any more are added in I will add them to the claimer.

**Summery: **The new family arrived, well, three. And now Edward is uneasy, he found out that he is not the only one with mind reading ability in the

**Point of View from: **Bella

Edward has been very uneasy since the incident in the cafeteria.

He doesn't know what to make of the new members of our school, nor do I, and according to him, everyone else seemed to be drawn to them, the beauty, especially the pale female.

What was her name…? Contessa?

Yes, that was her.

The guys had forgotten all about me, according to Edward each and every guy seemed to want to avoid Contessa, but yet they wanted to sleep with her.

I was jealous of her as I was Rosalie; she was beautiful, very beautiful.

It was as if she dripped sex appeal.

It should be sickening.

But each one of these new people were in one of my classes at least.

And my luck, in Science I sat next to Chandra, the human.

Today was the first day, we were both assessing each other, obviously both exposed to the truths of our strange lovers.

It was almost territorial; I felt silly how I was acting.

She was only a human, but she captivated me just the same.

Her boyfriend wasn't in this class, or any of the others.

That made things a little better I guess.

Finally we caught each others eyes, both looking away as to silently agree that they were never looking at each other.

I sighed as I looked at the front, twenty minutes still left of this class, and it was lagging along.

My Edward was at the back of the class, looking intently at the back of my head.

I had a feeling that he didn't like that we weren't sitting next to each other.

He voiced his opinions on them.

I looked over again, Chandra looked back at me.

God, this was so juvenile.

She didn't look away; she smiled, and extended her hand.

"I'm Chandra Mokena"

I was taken back, seeing as I was content with playing silly, juvenile games.

"Uh, Hi… Nice to meet you Chandra…"

I paused, every muscle in my body wanted me to turn and look at Edward, but I resisted.

"I'm Bella Swan"

I took her hand and shook it, and I swear Edward was about to jump out of his skin staring at me.

She smiled at me, she was small, thin, but she was beautiful, and there was no question about it.

For a, well, a normal, living human, she was breathtaking.

Okay, I don't like girls, but she had such a natural beauty.

I admired her in other words.

She had a large, real smile.

"I don't know anyone really, and I wanted to apologize for Nile yesterday in the Café, he's just territorial over me, more than actual land"

She spoke loud enough for me, I'm sure Edward heard to, but it was to low for basically anyone else to hear.

"Oh, that's fine."

I glanced behind me, and that's when Chandra chuckled.

"Can never apologize for them when they can hear you, huh?"

I smiled at the girls comment.

The family must be vampires… I mean, it seemed like the only explanation.

She also turned and looked over at Edward.

"He must be going mad over the fact that Nile never cleared up what they are"

I nodded slowly; this made me wonder if Nile and her had such an open relationship as me and Edward.

Well, we cant all be different, right?

"Well, he tends to like to know what I might get into trouble with."

Chandra gave me a smaller smile this time, pain was in her face.

I looked back to see Edwards face looking disturbed and solemn.

I didn't even want to know what she was thinking of right now.

"Perhaps their kinds have an attraction to trouble, perhaps is a strength some of us hold"

I looked at her; she must have had a bad experience.

"Might I ask, what are they, your… family?"

She looked at me, contemplating something.

"You know what Bella. I trust you, that isn't easy. But I do"

I smiled.

"Thank-you"

She didn't smile any longer.

"Homos-Exoticus"

Her voice lowered, I struggled to catch what she said.

"It's a breed"

I looked at her dumbfound.

"A breed?"

She was completely serious

"A breed of super vampires"

**Point of View**: Edward

_A breed of super vampires? What? Where these 'vampires' on some big ego trip, or were there actually different… Breeds of vampires?_

My thoughts raced.

Isabella was used to my dropping in, and I was sure that the Chandra girl knew all our secrets.

She thought constantly on it, and even had the idea I was listening.

And of course I was…

And then her thoughts.

Before it had been like Bella, I hadn't been able to see her thoughts.

But finally I had a glimpse of her mind, a memory she was thinking of, perhaps a weakening in a fortress that protected her thoughts.

She was pleading with her father, as he beat her, her voice and his rage.

She never cried, I heard that, it hid in her voice…

I could hear her fight back, oh, how much worse that must have been.

And it was her own father.

Flesh and blood who should have been protecting her.

It sickened even I, a vampire, it was outrageous.

If I was Nile, I would have killed that man…

Actually, I was almost positive that this father of Chandra was dead.

The class was almost over, I took note of this.

But I had become so deep in thought I missed most of the conversation.

But these people…

They were vampires.

A different breed of vampire.

I knew my family was not going to enjoy this, that we would have to approach them, since the treaty could be broken…

I knew I would have to break the treaty myself, with Bella, especially if _they_ came to ensure her changing.

I was thinking so much right now, I never really thought if the blonde would pick up on them.

_Well, our girls get along. But I'm not comfortable with it_

My body tensed.

_I'm not pleased with it to_

_I am warning you, stop trying to get into my family, and Chandra's mind._

_I sometimes just pick it up randomly._

_Just leave Chandra alone. She has had enough trouble in her young life_

I felt remorse for Chandra, she had lived threw years of an abusive father…

_I heard… _

I heard Nile give a low throughted growl in his mind.

_That's why I am warning you_

_I understand…_

I sighed as I looked at Isabella, boy did I understand how much he wanted to protect Chandra.

_I think we might need to have our families speak. I am sure we can make good of the situation. Chandra likes Bella, my angel had been denied friends by her father, and I will never be like him. I see no harm in the two being friends. They have things in common. It could do them good._

I nodded to myself, catching myself as I just about spoke out loud.

_It could do Bella some good, to have someone to relate to_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Fan-fiction by Immortalis Ramala

**Meaning**: Change

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters in this book, not listed in my claimer, are property of Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight, or New Moon.

**Claimer: **Miles Nocturne; Nile Nocturne; Francis Nocturne; Wendy Nocturne; Annabelle Exoticain; Contessa Exoticain; Chandra Mokena; if any more are added in I will add them to the claimer.

**Summery: **The new family arrived, well, three. And now Edward is uneasy, he found out that he is not the only one with mind reading ability in the

**Point of View from: **Nile

Miles looked over and saw my troubled expression that had come over my facial features as I had a conversation with Edward. My twin brother had to know me better than anyone, other than Chandra. She might be human, but she got me, that girl was an angel that I didn't disserve.

How guilty I felt, having exposed her to such a danger filled life. How troubling it was that it was me to have her living a life with a secret no one person should have to bare. But I had, for the poor unacceptable excuse that I loved her. I loved her from first sight. I saw her eyes, those green eyes.

I knew it was Cynthia, that fiery doll of many, many years ago. Sure, Chandra was more withdrawn and protective, but she was as strong and brilliant. Poor angel of mine who had to live with such hurt in her life. She was Cynthia, yet she was different in many ways, but the soul, the spirit, the blood scent was all so similar.

Here she was, a beautiful young woman of nearly eighteen, one who would beg me till she was fighting back teats, for me to change her. She wants to be like me, but I rather be like her. This life is not for angels. I know how she sees me as her angel, but I am more rather the grim reaper in her life, one who spares her soul and plagues her with evil for the rest of her life.

I cannot leave. It would kill her. But how could I stay? Either way, I was hurting her, by letting her age. My treasure, my angel, my princess and my queen. She was the goddess of my world, and that could not be changed. No matter how much I tell her this, she knows it true deep inside, yet she feels so depressed.

I killed her father, I killed him right before her eyes, she watched me become a ruthless killer and kill off the only family that she had left, someone she loved no matter how mean and cruel of a man he was. He was her father.

I felt guilty for subjecting her to that. It was my fault her life was going so horribly… But in a way I try telling myself it was but for better, as her father would have surely lost all control to the point that he killed her.

My princess was in class, trying to make friends with the other girl. And she was succeeding. Once she let herself be, well, herself, no one could resist her. She had a beautiful heart, she was so pure.

God, I could have killed him in his sleep, out of her sight, and left her, a good family could have come to foster her, she was strong, and she would make it. But then again, who would she have? At least she had me; at least she had my family. I gave her something back. But I still felt dreadful for having such a dove under my cobra's charm. I did love her, and I knew the depth that the beautiful young Chandra loved me.

I sighed as I again looked to Miles; he had a frown on his face. His darker features made him a lesser threat, yet more interesting to the student population, mostly the Cullen's. Miles gave me a weary look, as if understanding that someone already knew.

The bell rang and I was up and out of the class fast, I knew my stride was smooth and somewhat of a weapon, having a memorizing effect on people. I hate it. Real predators shouldn't need desire to catch pray, it seemed unfair to me. They should at least know to flee. But one look from me could disable my pray.

This supposedly was much stronger than normal vampires. There were a few breeds, Homos Nocturous, Homos Arterius, Vampires (Homos Vampiree), and lastly, the Homos Exoticus. Supposedly the closest to 'perfection' of the vampires. Which was a load of bull shit, seeing as to me, Chandra was perfect, the more human one could be was perfect, so okay, Miles beat me there.

Miles executed an exit with the same grace as I had shown. It was eerie, and I could feel the eyes on our backs. My brother had a clenched jaw.

"Who?"

"The vampires and the female, Bella"

"Bella?"

"What everyone calls Isabella Swan"

"Oh, so we are on nick-name basis with them, what is happening?"

"We are going to meet Edward, and his family"

Miles snarled with disapprove meant.

"I claim peace, for that is what we want"

"Funny for you to say it. You're an Alpha Exoticus"

"I know, they don't know how our breed has marked Alphas. Theirs is much… Simpler"

"Oh, really. How long is it you can be in harmony with others. You know you _hunger_ for domination, for leadership, as much, if not more than blood."

We spoke so no human could hear us. But I was more than sure the other vampires heard my irate brother. He could be a dumb block sometimes. Here he is complaining for the others all to hear. He looked over at me. I knew he was right, but because of Chandra, I would control my natural impulse, no matter how hard and painful the call became to me.

"I will manage. I want peace. Not war"

Miles snorted as he looked at me in disgust. He shook his head as his coal black eyes glared, he was thirsting, and angry beyond comprehension. Luckily I had lead him out of the school as his jaw started quickening with anger and blood lust. I might out run my brother, but even I could not out power him. He was an ox.

"You are a fool"

"And you're about to loose control and force us to again flee"

"That was your fault last time"

"I did what was right. I couldn't stand and watch him do that to her any longer"

"You still are a fool"

Miles was angry, but he took hold of the reigns and pulled back his anger. Glaring at his brother.

"We meet with them tonight, at our own house. We will speak"

We walked back in, we were going to be late for lunch. But I was sure that Contessa would have a spot for us, and Chandra, who most likely already had the news of what was going on…. I looked to Miles, his eyes forward, obviously he was angry. But he would get over it. It was but another pump on our road. We gone threw worst. He was just bitchy from lack of food. That would be fixed soon.

**Point of View: **Chandra

Nile was my knight in shining armour, but he couldn't alone fill all the holes in me, at least not yet. I felt alone and doomed, I knew he could fall for someone beautiful, someone who was already a vampire. I am but a human, what is special about me. Nothing. I am just the girl who he felt pity for.

Don't you just loath that feeling that you get? You know they love you, you really know it, but because your just a stupid simple being, stupid no one, it couldn't be true, that it was some sick pigment of your crazy run away imagination?

That's how this felt like. God, if he really loved me, why wouldn't he accept me into his life forever more? Did he think all things good couldn't last? For him I would and could only love for, live for. Continuing on without him would drive me insane, I would die without him. Without my prince, I would be dead, now or in the near future. I had that feeling. My lover was a vampire, I was human. Bella, that girl, she had my trust, so easily, she didn't even try, I just gave it to her. Like that my trust was hers, she was like me in a way, I saw that, in the way she looked at Edward, and the way he looked at her.

They were so much alike, and both of us had chosen to try and bring peace between the families, we didn't know why, but the two of us seemed to have a need for each other. God, a friend… I hadn't had a human friend in forever. How long I would be too ashamed to admit.

When you hide the families dirty laundry, you tend to do more time on the outside than on the in. Sad and discomforting, but cruel and true. I had said goodbye to Bella, and planned to try getting the families together, and both planned to be there. Perhaps that would cause more civility between the two clans.

I hoped so.

I smiled ear to ear as I saw Nile. God that boy had my heart, I was a fool, I knew, I loved a vampire. But I was not afraid of him. I loved him. I was not afraid of vampires, I was not afraid of death. That was how I had grown. But I wanted another chance to have a happy life, a new life with Nile. To be his and his only. I was getting older, and it scared me. I didn't want to grow older than he. I didn't want to look older than him.

That would simply be the death of me. And I think he knew it. And that killed him, making me feel guilt.

Such a strange, never ending circle of pain. If he would only change me, then it could break off in a new direction, a new life ruit. Maybe we could even make a family with the Cullen's.

And Bella. The girl was a less tormented version of me, she was lucky with her family, though I am sure divorce in parents is not pleasant, but much better than not having them, or having them beat you.

Nile was quick to take me into his muscled arms, they wrapped powerfully and protectively around my body, his cool arms held me like a protective cage, he had a light to his eyes now. I don't know why, but my mind tends to make me forget that light that proves how important I really am to him.

At least that's what I suspect it is.

I went to talk about the me and Bella's plan, but his cold finger pressed againced my lips, kissing me with stone lips.

"I know, love. I heard. Me and Edward planned a meeting tonight, out our house."

I looked at him as his face lingered close to my own, the electricity between use was strong, and people looked and couldn't make themselves look away. But I was also locked on Nile, his beautiful face. God, I loved him so much.

"Bella has to come"

He frowned then.

"Only if Edward allows it. I wish to let him have say over his mate"

This brought a frown to my own face, at the word mate. God, how painful it was to know I could not make love to him. I felt like a failure. He saw this, and instantly picked up on the thought. He had sorrow in his face.

"I don't want to ruin you by changing you"

I felt tears coming to my eyes, yet I fought them away.

"It wouldn't ruin me, Nile… I love you and want you near me forever. I don't want to grow old and lose you"

Our voices lost in the crowed, yet we could hear each and every word we spoke to each other.

"You will have to bare with me princess. You always have your dreams"

I didn't blush. It was one subject I seemed to lack blushing in.

"But its not good enough. I want you, the real you. Even if it kills me"

He grew more solemn.

"That's the reason I wont change you"

I looked at him frusturated.

"I want to be changed"

He sighed.

"I will not. Not now."

"Then when?"

"Maybe another year, another time… Maybe never"

A tear fell down my face, much to my dismay. My father could beat the living shit out of me, but the inability to make love and live forever with my hearts guardian angel could.

"How that thought kills me. I wish it could happen today…"


End file.
